Cela
by Redzik
Summary: Nowo poznani obcy zawsze muszą ich zamykać w celi. Tłumaczenie "Cell".


To była scenka w brudnopisie. Potem ją edytowałam i rozszerzyłam, żeby pasowała do wyzwania, które wymyśliłam razem z koleżanką. Nie jest to perfekcyjne i koniec jest do kitu.

Czy to jest slash czy nie zależy od Ciebie. Crossover z Doom – jakżeby inaczej?

**OŚWIADCZENIE:** Nie posiadam żadnych praw autorskich do Doom i Star Trek 2009.

* * *

Jim Kirk chodził niecierpliwie po celi z założonymi na piersi rękoma i przeklinając pod nosem. Jeśli obcy go nie zabiją to Kirk planował udusić Leonarda McCoy'a samemu. Minęły godziny odkąd niezidentyfikowani, humanoidalni obcy zabrali jego szefa medycznego – na jego własną prośbę – Bóg wie gdzie.

- Nic mu nie będzie – powiedziała osoba dzieląca z nim celę.

Kirk rzucił groźne spojrzenie mężczyźnie siedzącemu pod ścianą, który mógłby być bliźniakiem McCoy'a, gdyby obaj temu kategorycznie nie zaprzeczyli. Minęły trzy dni odkąd ten tajemniczy żołnierz pojawił się na platformie transportowej Enterprise i jedyną rzeczą, jaką kapitan dowiedział się o nim było jego imię – John.

Już miał mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi do celi otworzyły się i lekarz został wrzucony do środka. McCoy jęknął cicho, kiedy jego zakrwawione i obite ciało uderzyło twardo o podłogę.

- Bones! - Jim natychmiast był u jego boku, oglądając głębokie rany i siniaki, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że McCoy umierał i nie mogli zrobić nic aby mu pomóc.

John uklęknął z drugiej strony i także obejrzał rany, zastanawiając się dlaczego w ogóle one tam były, ale uspokojony, że ledwo co krwawiły. Leczenie się już rozpoczęło, ale mogło potrwać.

- Bones – Jim powtórzył nagląco, lekko klepiąc McCoy'a po policzku, kiedy lekarz mu nie odpowiedział.

Bones jęknął ponownie i uchylił lekko powieki. Przekroczył swoje możliwości. Godziny tortur kompletnie wyczerpały jego siły. Ale przerażony wyraz twarzy kapitana sprawił, że chciał jakoś pocieszyć tego dzieciaka. Cholera, nawet John wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- W porządku – udało mu się wybełkotać i zamknął z powrotem oczy. - Zmęczony.

- Nie! - Kirk wykrztusił, potrząsając nim. - Bones, proszę, otwórz oczy!

- Jim – McCoy wyszeptał, walcząc z ogarniającą go ciemnością.

- Nie! Zostań ze mną, Bones! - błagał Jim, ostrożnie tuląc ciało McCoy'a do piersi.

- Daj mu odpocząć, kapitanie – powiedział John współczująco.

Kirk spiorunował go spojrzeniem i z determinacją wrócił błagać swojego szefa medycznego, żeby się obudził. McCoy jęknął jeszcze raz, nieświadomie wtulając się w pierś Jima i przestał oddychać. Kirk zamarł z szoku i niedowierzania. Po chwili rzucił się do akcji, próbując uratować swojego przyjaciela, tylko by minutę później zostać odciągniętym przez Johna.

- Daj mu odpocząć – żołnierz powtórzył łagodnie, podczas gdy Jim szamotał się, by się od niego uwolnić. Pomimo, że zarobił kilka siniaków John puścił kapitana dopiero wtedy, gdy ten przestał walczyć. Jim przeczołgał się z powrotem do ciała lekarza i przytulił je mocno do siebie, szlochając, błagając i przeklinając w gniewie, żalu i poczuciu winy.

John westchnął i pokręcił głową. W przyszłości będzie takim ignorantem. Zdecydowawszy, że nie będzie więcej czekać żołnierz usiadł naprzeciw Kirka. Sięgnął przez ciało – nie był na tyle głupi, żeby tym razem próbować odciągnąć dzieciaka, w końcu jeszcze nie leczył się natychmiast – i chwycił twarz Kirka, łagodnie zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

- Spójrz na mnie, kapitanie – rozkazał, a kiedy Jim próbował strząsnąć jego rękę warknął z najlepszym południowym akcentem jakim potrafił. - Cholera, dzieciaku, spójrz na mnie!

Zadziałało.

Kirk gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, zaskoczony. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo John i Bones byli tacy sami. Nie tylko wyglądali tak samo, ale też zachowywali się tak samo, mieli te same oczy i głos.

John praktycznie wyczytał te myśli z twarzy Jima.

- Chcę, abyś mnie uważnie posłuchał – poprosił żołnierz. - Możesz to zrobić? - Jim tylko pokiwał głową. - Nazywam się John Grimm – zaczął John i obserwował jak oczy Kirka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. John prychnął pod nosem. Jego przyszła wersja powiedziała mu, że 'wypadek na Olduvai' znalazł się w książkach do historii – pod przykrywką, oczywiście – i John Grimm stał się superbohaterem kapitana. Gdyby wiedział kim John jest naprawdę, stałby się bardziej nieznośny niż zazwyczaj, więc obaj zdecydowali się zachować tożsamość Johna w sekrecie. Cóż, teraz mógł dogodzić dzieciakowi i opowiedział mu kilka historii ze swojego dzieciństwa, powoli kierując konwersację do tematu Olduvai i C-24. - Sztucznie stworzony 24-ty chromosom sprawiał, że ktoś stawał się superczłowiekiem: był silniejszy, szybszy, inteligentniejszy, leczył się prawie natychmiast i najwyraźniej – rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na ciało, którego Jim nie wypuścił z rąk – zatrzymywał albo bardzo zwalniał proces starzenia.

Kilka chwil zajęło Jimowi zrozumienie tych informacji, ale kiedy to się stało spojrzał to na Johna to na McCoy'a kilka razy z niedowierzaniem. John uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową na jego nieme pytanie. Jim spojrzał z powrotem na ciało w jego ramionach i zamarł. Ciało wciąż było ciepłe, pokryte krwią, ale nie było żadnych śladów po ranach. Niepewnie przyłożył rękę do piersi lekarza i poczuł równomierne, silne bicie serca pod dłonią. Pierś podnosiła się i opadała, kiedy Bones nabierał głębokie, równe oddechy. Kirk zwrócił pełne podziwu spojrzenie na żołnierza, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Ty też jesteś... - kapitan zapytał.

John pokręcił głową. - To mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

- To... - Jim był tak przytłoczony, że nie mógł znaleźć słów.

- Taa – John przytaknął. - Odpocznij trochę, dzieciaku.

* * *

Bones byłby zadowolony zostając na zawsze otoczony przez znajome ciepło i zapach, ale coś odciągało go od jego źródła pocieszenia i mu się to nie podobało. Ani trochę. Warknął i nawet o tym nie myśląc skoczył na dwóch obcych, chwytając ich za gardła i przycisnął ich do podłogi. John był przy nim sekundę później, rozbrajając ich i pozbawiając ich przytomności. Ale McCoy nie odpuścił.

- Bones – znajome ciepło pojawiło się za jego plecami i Bones odchylił się, by być bliżej niego – możesz ich już puścić.

- Jim? - McCoy zapytał chrapliwie.

- Tak, jestem tutaj – odpowiedział Kirk. - Puść ich.

Bones warknął z wściekłością, rzucając obcym groźne spojrzenie – Próbowali cię zabrać.

- Ale tego nie zrobili – uspokoił go Jim. - Wydostańmy się stąd, dobrze?

- Dobra.


End file.
